


Cheer Up!

by XeartofallworldX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Xion, POV First Person, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeartofallworldX/pseuds/XeartofallworldX
Summary: He remembers someone else special besides Axel. He remembers. He just didn’t know their name or what they look like. Which hurts him. A lot.Axel decided to cheer him up. Just a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Roxas’s PoV**

“ _Are you sure you didn’t imagine her, Roxas?_ ”

I’m sure. I remember.

“ _Aw, an imaginary friend? How cute._ ”

They aren’t. I’m sure they aren’t imaginary.

“ _How’d you know they aren’t fake, Roxas?_ ”

I know so. They were real at one point. I… I _Felt it_.

“ _What’s her name?_ ”

I… I don’t remember. That’s the problem.

I sat on top of the tower. Watching the sunset. I remember sitting down with one other friend, but at the same time, _two other friends_.

It’s frustrating.

It hurts. A lot.

So, then, why does it exist if it is fake? Why does these memories exist?

I buried my head in my lap.

Silence.

“Hey there, Roxas.” A new voice said. I looked up and over to see familiar red hair, familiar green eyes. I gave a sad smile as he sat down next to me. He smiled back, “You seem down. What’s the matter?”

“… I have these memories… Of sitting here with you…” I started, before shaking my head, “And someone else. These memories certainly aren’t fake, I just know it, but… Why do they exist?”

“Oh? Do they have a name or appearance?” Axel asked, tilting his head, “I certainly don’t remember them.”

“… Of course not. No.” I reply, burying my face in my lap again, “But these stupid memories exist. I want to brush it off as nothing, but I can’t. These were real at one point, and I just… I can’t convince myself otherwise.”

More silence.

“Well, maybe we could ask around, see what jogs your memory there.” He said, grinning. He nudge me, “Maybe we’ll find out what those memories were around.”

“Ya think we’d find something for these?” I asked, tilting my head. “‘Cause I swear there isn’t anything you can do. I’ve tried everything.”

“Ya think so?” He asked, tilting his head too, before shaking it, chucking lightly, “Not by yourself.”

“Think so?”

“Of course, Roxas.”

He offered a hand, smiling softly.

“If we don’t find anything, then at least we still have each other, Roxas.” He said, smiling softly, “I’ll make sure.“

Silence.

“Thanks, Axel.” I muttered, smiling softly, “I’ll think about that.”

**X-X-X-X**

“We looked everywhere, and asked everyone, but… No matter what, it’s useless.”

“Hmm.” Axel thought about it, before crossing his arms, “What was the relationship again? That it was the three of us that was friends?”

“Of course.” I reply, smiling softly, “I remember someone else there. Friends with the both of us… I don’t even remember their name or appearance.”

Silence.

“What about their gender. I swear I used a _her earlier today_.” He said, grinning, “Was it a her?”

“What? Um…” Now that I think about it, yes. It was a her, and it certainly wasn’t Larxene, “Wait, so it wasn’t Larxene you didn’t address? I think you might be right.”

“Well, I could be referring to Naminé, but then again, no, I don’t think I wasn’t anyways.” He gasped, in shock, “So, is it a girl?”

“It is.” I smiled, “So, it’s someone else entirely.”

I nodded, feeling a bit more happier.

“That’s a clue.”

“Whoa there, Roxas.” Axel said, grabbing my shoulders, “We shouldn’t be too excited. I believe you, but what about everybody else? Let’s go see if we can find another lead, first before everyone assumes we’re looking for Larxene.”

“Oh, um. Right.”

“Now, let’s head back. Look for another lead this time.”

**X-X-X-X**

Still nothing.

“We still haven’t found any leads.” I say, crossing my arms, thinking, “She isn’t anywhere…”

Axel crossed his arms too.

“What kind of powers did she have?” Axel asked, smiling softly, “She’s bound to have _some power_ , right?”

Silence.

“Well, yes.” I say, a little shocked, when I remembered something, “That can’t be right though.”

“Oh?” Axel asked, amused, “Do tell.”

“She used a Keyblade too.”

More silence.

“You’re right. That doesn’t sound right.” Axel said, shaking his head, “Are you sure they weren’t a female version of you, Roxas? That’ll be nice though.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Who knows.” He said, shrugging, “But I still believe ya. I just thought that a female Roxas would be cool.”

“You’re weird, Axel.” I shook my head, but I sighed, “Well, that’s another lead.”

“Sure, let’s ask around one more time, then I’m just gonna head to bed.” Axel said, seeming tired, “You gonna keep looking after?”

“Of course I am.” I reply, but I paused. Not sure if I could keep moving. I sighed, “Of course… I’ll keep looking.”

More silence.

“Let’s go.” He said, grabbing my hand, “Try one more time.”

**X-X-X-X**

Yet again, still nothing.

I stood at the top of the tower in the middle of the night. Waiting patiently for the sun to rise.

I suddenly miss the warmth of the sun. The warmth of fire. Just any kind of warmth. I see the city lights of the town below me, and I hear nothing, but the clock ticking behind me, as the gears turned.

I was alone. Axel went to bed as promised.

I sighed, sadly, as I watched the moon above. High in the sky. Though there was barely any stars, the moon shone bright, lighting up the town’s plaza.

As thick as this coat was, it was very cold for a normal night out.

Those sunsets. Those times the warm sun shined up upon this tower.

I sighed again, leaning my head down a little as I felt drowsy, hugging my knees.

I just want answers.

I just want answers.

_I just want answers._

“You’re still awake.”

I jumped a little, and turned to see that familiar red hair. He seemed concerned. Before I tried to scoot away, he grabbed my arm.

“Come on, you’re sleeping with me.”

“Wh-What…!?”

Before I knew it, a portal appeared, and I was dragged through.

I was just a little startled.

**X-X-X-X**

Axel brought me to his room, and threw me on the bed before laying down next to me, pulling me closer.

Silence.

“Go to sleep.” He whispered, “We’ll look some more in the morning.”

Suddenly, I realized how warm he was. Compared to the cold outside by the clock tower, he was warm, and it was comfortable. Very comfortable.

Warm, like being by fire.

More silence.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered again, “We’ll find some answers one way or another. Just close your eyes, and…”

“What’s the point?” I interrupted, leaning in to him. Leaning towards the warmth, “I told you, I tried everything on my own. I gave up a long time ago…”

Even more silence.

“… But, I got to spend the day with you.” I nearly whispered, closing my eyes, “I’m glad you helped me out. Hell, I’m glad you’re concerned right now. Just…”

I’m pulled him close.

“I’m don’t think you can do anything about this hurt.” I continue, tears rolling down my cheek, “I could carry out this hurt for as long as I have too… For as long as I could. I’m… Just not able to… T-To…”

“Hey hey now.” Axel interrupted me, petting my head, “It’s okay. I understand. Just…”

He sighed, sounding tired, but annoyed.

“I don’t wanna see my friend hurt.” He said softly, giving my head a peck, “I don’t want to see him cry over something he can’t remember… Just the thought that there was nothing I could do? That hurts me too.”

I looked up to see Axel tearing up now.

“Ya know what I want to say?” He whispered, his voice almost cracking, “I wanna do everything I can to help him remember, even if I lose myself or anything in the process, just so he couldn’t be hurt anymore. I want to be sure to be there for my little friend… Or just to see him smile. Just a little…”

More silence.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, loosing up his hold a little, “You really should go to sleep, Roxas… We have a big day tomorrow.”

“N-No.” I shook my head, tightening my hold a little, “I wanna to just spend the day with you. Just you and me.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

I closed my eyes. Soon, I began to feel him shake, before giving another peck on my head.

“Sleep tight, Roxas.”

We both soon fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X**

I awoken, sitting up, only to be brought back down by thin arms.

“Good morning, Roxas.” A voice said, and I turned to see him grinning at me, “You certainly are an early riser, aren’t ya, bugger? Keep laying down until Saïx gets mad.”

“Wha? Are you crazy?” I asked, “You’ll get in trouble!”

“Whatever, that’s exactly the point.” He whispered, chuckling lightly, “Come on, have a little thrill in your life, Roxas.”

“Axel…” I warned. He just laughed.

“If you’re gonna just spend the day with me like you said, I’m just gonna drag you everywhere, and anywhere. We’ll have plenty to go, so just lay down.” He said, petting my hair, “So, just relax, and let’s cuddle for a little bit.”

“Geez, you’re a pain.” I reply, before smiling, “Fine. Whatever.”

He gave a victorious smile, and nuzzled me.

“Thanks, Roxas.” He said, and pulled me closer, “Very much.”

I sighed, as I let him.

Well.

I did promise him.

I pulled him closer and held him until Saïx yelled at us both.

We spent the day together as promised.

Dork.

**X-X-X-X  
The End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Too many AkuRoku/RokuShi feels lately.
> 
> Just HAD to make this, dude.
> 
> Not the most creative name, but wow. I definitely feel proud of this fic. ^^


End file.
